Dibalik Kematian Profesor Dumbledore
by LadyGege TheAlchemist
Summary: prof. dumbledore mengajak harry potter mencari hocrux voldemort, tapi berkahir dengan kematian..


**Dibalik Kematian Profesor Dumbledore**

**Sangkalan**: HP milik Master J.K. Rowling, saya hanya meminjam karkater-karakternya (tanpa sepengetahuan beliau itu juga.. :D), Naruto juga bukan punya saya (lagi2 cuma minjem chara-nya saja.. XD)

**Peringatan**: karakter tidak seperti aslinya, kesalahan pengetikan di mana-mana, tidak sesuai EYD, dan lain-lain.

**Curahan Penulis**: mohon ampun yang sebesar-besanya pada Sang Master, tak ada niat sedikitpun merusak cerita yang ada, saya hanya ingin merelisasikan apa yang ada di pikiran saya.. *sembah sujud*

* * *

><p>Profesor Dumbledore nampak gelisah, tak henti-hentinya dia berjalan bolak-balik layaknya setrika yang sedang menjalankan tugasnya. Telah lama dia menanti, orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung tiba. "Harry kemana sih? Lama sekali dia", gumamnya.<p>

Tak lama kemudian Harry muncul. "Maaf terlambat, Prof. Saya tadi dikejar-kejar _fansgirl_ saya, sampai berlari mengelilingi Hogwarts. Ada apa Profesor memanggil saya?"

"Saya ingin mengajak kamu mencari salah satu _hocrux_ Voldemort. Tapi ada syaratnya, kamu tidak boleh bertanya apapun selama perjalanan, jika kamu saya suruh untuk lari, kamu harus lari. Bahkan jika saya menyuruhmu untuk membunuh saya, kamu pun harus membunuh saya". Harry pun mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju. (**Penulis**: eh Har, kok main setuju-setuju aja? - **Harry**: Durasi, Neng. Jadi ya saya iya-iya aja. - **Penulis**: hadehh.. =.=')

Professor Dumbledore lalu memegang tangan Harry, kemudian mereka ber-_disappearated_. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka ber -_appearated_ di suatu tempat yang luas, dipenuhi rerumputan yang hijau, koral yang berwarna-warni, kerang-kerang berkicauan, ubur-ubur -berenang kesana-kemari, dan ….. penuh dengan air!

Bulupbub.. bulupbup..

"Prooof., dimana ini? Saya tak bisa bernapas!", pekik Harry.

"En-entahlah, Har. Saya tidak tahu", Profesor Dumbledore sibuk mengumpulkan gelembung-gelembung udara di sekitarnya. "Sebaiknya kita pergi, pegang tangan saya!". Merekapun ber-_disappearated_ kembali.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka muncul dan hilang lagi, terdapat dua sosok makhluk laut yang salah satunya menatap takjub dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau lihat itu, Patrick? Harry Potter datang mengunjungi Bikini Bottom! Aku sungguh tak percaya promosi film terbarunya sampai ke sini"

"Lihat, Spongebob. Ubur-ubur itu begitu menggoda, ayo kita tangkap!", seru Patrick sambil menari-nari _Tap Dance_.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di sebuah hutan, terjadi pertarungan sengit antara kubu Akatsuki dengan kubu Konoha. Terlihat Kakashi sedang mendekap tubuh Kakuzu dari belakang, dia mengeluarkan suntikan dan siap mengambil darah Kakuzu. Ketika dia menusukkan jarum suntikan, Profesor Dumbledore dan Harry ber-<em>appearated<em> menggantikan Kakuzu.

'Apa? Jurus berubah wujud?', batin Kakashi.

Sadar telah ber-_appearated_ di tempat yang salah (lagi), Profesor Dumbledore segera ber -_disappearated_ sebelum Harry menyadarinya. 'Bisa-bisa Harry mengomel jika tahu saya ber-_appearated_ di tempat yang salah lagi', batin Dumbledore.

'Hah? Dia berubah lagi', Kakashi membatin kemudian melemparkan suntikan berisi darah kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru dengan sigap menangkapnya, lalu berlari ke tengah hutan yang lebat. Hidan yang melihat hal itu langsung mengejar Shikamaru dan membiarkan Kakuzu bertarung melawan Kakashi dan kawan-kawan sendirian.

Professor Dumbledore dan Harry akhirnya tiba di gua yang terang benderang berhiaskan makhluk _nocturnal_ yang _glow in the dark_. Mereka terpana, kemudian berfoto-foto ria berlatarbelakangkan makhluk-makhluk tadi.

"Tunggu, kok malah foto-foto begini sih, Prof.? Dan apakah kini kita tidak tersesat lagi? Perasaan dari tadi tersesat terus deh", gerutu Harry.

"Hehehe.. Rupanya kamu menyadarinya, dijamin tidak salah tempat, Har. GPS saya berkata begitu."

"Lah, ada GPS kok tersesat terus dari tadi? Aneh."

"Ya, harap dimaklum. Saya kan sudah tua. Hehehe.", Dumbledore terkekeh. "Ayo, kita masuk."

Dia pun langsung menusukkan tongkat sihir ke tangannya lalu mengoleskan darahnya ke dinding gua, tak lama kemudian terjadi guncangan dan dinding tersebut terbelah. Nampaklah sebuah danau dengan gundukan tanah yang menyerupai pulau di tengah-tengah danau tersebut. Di atas tanah itu berdiri tegak sebuah tiang dengan tinggi 1 meter dan terdapat cawan besar berisi air.

"Bagaimana cara kita ke tengah danau ini, Prof? Menggunakan jurus berjalan di air seperti ninja-ninja?", tanya Harry.

"Bukan lah, kita akan menggunakan perahu itu", Dumbledore menunjuk ke arah perahu yang sedang berjemur di pinggir danau. "Kau yang mendayung."

"Heee? _Emoh_ ah. Saya kan masih kecil, Prof. Jadi yang mendayung Profesor saja ya?"

"Enak saja, masa tidak mau mengalah kepada yang lebih tua sih? Ya sudah, kita _gambreng_ saja."

Akhirnya mereka ber-batu-gunting-kertas, dan dimenangkan oleh Profesor Dumbledore. Harry pun mulai mengdayung dengan sekuat tenaga, benar-benar sekuat tenaga karena ternyata berat perahu ini adalah sebesar 100 ton! Sesampainya di teangah danau, mereka langsung melihat isi cawan tersebut, sebuah liontin terbaring mungil di dasarnya.

"_Accio_ liontin", ucap Harry. Namun liontin itu tak bergeming.

"Sepertinya untuk mengambil liontin itu, kita harus meminum air dalam cawan ini sampai habis.", kata Dumbledore.

"Lalu siapa yang akan meminumnya? Yang jelas saya tidak mau, bisa kembung saya nanti.", Harry mendelik ke arah Profesor Dumbledore. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, dan akhirnya _gambreng_ sesi dua dimulai. Kali ini dimenangkan oleh Harry, dia berjoget-joget a'la Dora theExplorer, kayang-kayang tidak karuan, lalu memutar-mutarkan kepalanya seperti gaya salah satu grup penyanyi dangdut. Professor Dumbledore langsung mimisan ketika melihatnya. Setelah sadar dari sesi mimisannya, Profesor Dumbledore langsung menggelar karpet merah, mengeluarkan cobek, buah-buahan, gula merah, garam, cabe rawit, cabe kriting, dan cabe ribonding.

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan, Prof?", tanya Harry keheranan.

"Saya mau bikin rujak, kan tidak enak kalau minum air saja", Dumbledore terus mengulek bahan-bahan yang ada. "Kamu mau?"

"Ng.. Tidak terimakasih, saya makan rujak. Hati-hati jangan terlalu pedas, Prof. Nanti sakit perut loh."

Professor Dumbledore pun memakan rusak dengan lahap, diselangi dengan minum air dari dalam cawan. Rujak habis, airpun habis. Harry segera mengambil liontin tersebut dan menyerahkannya kepada Profesor Dumbledore. Ucapan Harry benar, kini Profesor Dumbledore merasakan mulas, mulutnya pun masih merasakan pedas. Dia menyuruh Harry untuk mengambilkannya minum sementara dia buang air besar. Ketika Harry hendak mengambil air danau, tiba-tiba tangannya dipegang oleh _inferi _kemudian tubuhnya terseret masuk ke danau.

"Prof, tolong! Saya digerayangi nih!", teriak Harry. Dia muncul dan tenggelam di danau.

"Sebentar, Har. Saya masih sakit perut nih."

Di saat nyawa Harry hamper tak tertolong, terdengar suara lengkingan dari ujung gua. Ternyata itu adalah suara Adam Jackson, para _inferi_ pun melepaskan Harry dan bergerak menuju Adam. Mereka kemudian menari-nari seperti di film Thriller, mereka terus menari hingga pingsan sakin kecapaian.

"Kalian tak apa-apa?", tanya Adam.

"Kami tak apa-apa, untung ada Mas Adam", jawab Dumbledore. "Oh iya, Mas Adam punya obat sakit perut tidak? Perut saya mulas gara-gara makan rujak tadi."

"Ada dong, saya kan selalu membawa kotak P3K kemana-mana. Ini dia."

Professor Dumbledore langsung meminum obat tersebut, dan sakit perutnya hilang seketika. Merasa sudah lebih baik, Profesor Dumbledore berpamitan kepada Adam Jackson lalu ber-_appearated_ ke Hogwarts. Sesampainya di sana, dia meminta Harry untuk bersembunyi. Harry menolak dan bertanya ini-itu, tapi tak digubris oleh Dumbledore.

"Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi jangan keluar dan jangan berbuat apa-apa!", perintah Dumbledore.

Tak lama kemudian Malfoy datang bersama Bellatrix. Dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Dumbledore.

"Cepat lakukan, Malfoy", desak Bellatrix.

"Ahh.. Sepertinya Anda takkan sanggup, Tuan Muda", Dumbledore memasangkan senyum pasrahnya.

"Diam kau, Pak Tua. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum membunuhmu", Dumbledore memiringkan kepalanya, tanda meminta Malfoy melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku.. Aku.. Aku sangat 'menyukaimu', maka dari itu aku sempat menolak perintah Voldemort. Tapi karena kau selalu membela Harry Potter dan kelihatannya kau 'menyukainya' juga, jadi kuputuskan untuk menuruti perintah itu. Maafkan ak-". Semua orang yang menyaksikan langsung _cengok_ tingkat kecamatan.

"Kau ini lama sekali, Malfoy. Apa kau tak melihat Pak Sutradara sudah sangat marah karena kau mengulur-ulur waktu? Ingat, durasi. Durasi", potong Severus Snape. "AVADA KEDAVRA".

Sayang sekali, sebelum kutukan itu mengenai Professor Dumbledore, ia meringis kesakitan dan terjungkal keluar menara kastil. Bersamaan dengan diucapkannya kutukan oleh Snape, nan jauh di hutan belantara sana, Hidan sedang menusukkan tongkat ke jantungnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering pertanda ada panggilan masuk.

**Nada dering**: _Pada hari Minggu kuturut Ayah ke kota, naik delman istimewa kududuk di muka… _

"Ya, Kakashi? Ada apa?", sahut Shikamaru.

"_Darahnya sudah dijilat belum? Kok Kakuzu belum mati sih?_"

"Sudah, malah sekarang dia sedang menusuk jantungnya. Atau jangan-jangan…. Kakashi, tolong suruh Sakura kemari."

Sakura pun datang dan langsung melakukan tes DNA pada darah yang diberikan Kakashi kepada Shikamaru. Setelah dicocokkan dengan _data base_ yang ada ternyata…

"Hallo, Kakashi. Darah yang kau ambil bukanlah darah Kakuzu, tapi darah Pak Tua yang tadi sempat menggantikan Kakuzu. Sekarang kita serahkan semuanya pada Naruto", Shikamaru mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

**TAMAT**


End file.
